Clint's Second Chance
"Clint's Second Chance" is the sixth episode of Bay Cove Terrace. In it, Clint Muldano, resurrected by the spirit of Drumsey, sets out to atone for his misdeeds and take part in the "Death to the Dannon" Club mission to destroy Dannon Manor. Granted shape shifting powers, he appears to citizens of Bay Cove Terrace as a homeless man as he attempts to guide them toward more positive decisions. Synopsis Clint awakens beneath a mysterious tree, where he is confronted by the spirit of Drumsey. Drumsey clues Clint into how hated he was in life, and tells him about the "good deeds pyramid scheme", claiming they can each benefit from Clint's redemption in the form of a raft and beach towel set. He then sends Clint back to Bay Cove Terrace in the form of a strange homeless man that nobody knows in an aim to prevent impending mistakes by the Dannon family and Malachi. Since Clint's death, Sheriff-Mayor Pat McGiggles has made some changes around Bay Cove Terrace. In addition to aiding the Solar Plexus teen center, he has deputized Elliott Costello and Nirvana Presley and jailed the Polar Bear that killed Kimberly Dannon. McGiggles has also taken steps to legally condemn Dannon Manor, which infuriates Trip. He storms into City Hall with "Hobo Clint" in tow, berating Pat for hurting the Dannons and telling him he should "just die, already". After he storms out, Pat and Serena share a private moment. Pat offers her some money, which she turns down. McGiggles begs Serena to reveal an as yet unnamed secret to Trip. Trip and Hobo Clint visit the library, scouring the town's laws for a way to circumvent Pat's authority. Hobo Clint discovers that if the current mayor dies, the prior mayor (Trip) would resume control of the down. At Kimberly Dannon Memorial Penitentiary, Mayor-Sheriff McGiggles visits Malachi and informs him that he will soon be sharing a cell with the Polar Bear that killed Kimberly Dannon, his fiance. Outraged, Malachi vows to slaughter the bear if they are put in the same place. Inspired by Hobo Clint, Trip decides to shoot Pat McGiggles again (the first time being during Episode 2, "McGiggles Investigates", when a disguised Trip shot Pat 14 times with AIDS infected bullets) in order to take back control of Bay Cove Terrace. Drumsey's spirit appears to Hobo Clint, reminding him that he is supposed to be helping Trip make good decisions, not poor ones. As he argues with Drumsey, he is detained by deputies Elliot and Nirvana, who believe he is intoxicated. They jail him alongside Malachi, where Hobo Clint attempts to convince him not to murder the Polar Bear. Malachi is unconvinced by Hobo Clint, who is immediately bailed out by Trip. Trip attacks Pat in the mayor's office, but spares his life when Serana interrupts and reveals that Pat is Trip's father. At Kimberly Dannon Memorial Penitentiary, the Polar Bear is finally put into Malachi's cell. Malachi rushes him with a shank, but before he can finish the job, the Polar Bear is shot dead by a shadowy figure, revealed to be the still-living Kimberly Dannon. Storylines Mayorship Irate over slights against the Dannon family, Trip plots to murder Mayor-Sheriff McGiggles to regain control of City Hall. Sheriff-Mayorship reverts to Trip after Pat's death in the following episode, "A Proud Father". Drumsey: Guardian Angel The spirit of Drumsey drives Clint's attempts at redemption in this episode, telling him about the "good deeds pyramid scheme". He continues to haunt and motivate Clint throughout future episodes. Clint's Redemption After the destruction of Dannon Manor, Clint begins his quest for redemption in this episode through various attempts to council at-risk Bay Cove citizens. He continues to be a force for good through future episodes before reverting to scheming ways after the Bay Cove Nights saga. Pat's Illness Unhindered by his full blown AIDS, Pat asserts himself as a strong and capable Mayor-Sheriff. Trip, though, wishes Pat would just die of his disease, and plots to expedite the process. Trip's Father Trip's father is revealed to be none other than Pat McGiggles in this episode. This revelation and subsequent bonding becomes a major motive for Trip in following episodes, most notably Episode 7, "A Proud Father". Malachi & Kimberly In this episode, a furious Malachi plans to kill the Polar Bear that ate Kimberly. The Polar Bear, however, is actually killed by Kimberly, who appears alive in a cliffhanger ending.